


The Good Ol' Days

by Mixu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Countries Using Human Names, Flirting, Historical References, M/M, May be continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixu/pseuds/Mixu
Summary: An unexpected urgency to meet outside of conference from someone fairly unexpected to Eduard.Written for DenEst WeekPrompt: Set Sail Saturday





	The Good Ol' Days

Eduard could admit that having Denmark invite him out for coffee one-on-one was unusual, even if it was conference week. The two were on good terms, as most of them were nowadays, civil at the very least. Yet still, the Scandinavian hadn’t really invited him to chat over leisure time before, par a few exceptions when they both had newfound innovative IT interests. But that had been years ago.

Still, not one to dismiss, Estonia easily agreed both in curiosity and pleasant surprise. They met up after the last meeting of the day, thankfully with a decent weather to sit at a table outside.The small and definitely appreciated perks of being closer to the south of Europe for a week. The air was certainly friendly between the two. Enough of strong coffees for one day, they both changed their minds towards tea. They fell into one of the easiest conversation topics personifications could, recapping the meetings with their own added opinions. It was almost a standard conversation starter before the fulfilled order of two steaming cups interrupted them from getting too lost in it.

“How have you been lately, Eduard?” the Dane asked with an easy-going nature as he waited for his beverage to cool. Yes, they were supposed to call each other by their human names in public, especially in a foreign country, but it was still unusual for Estonia to hear that name privately from someone else except his immediate social circle. 

“Good as we all are,” the Baltic shrugged. “Been doing my usual thing and focusing on IT, the universities have put more and more emphasis on it lately.”

“Ah, definitely, ours won’t let up on that front either.”

Eduard smiled and took a (still too hot) sip of his tea before masking his face and the fact he just burned his tongue, listening to Denmark continue.

“Something especially fun that’s caught on is a mobile game where if you’ve played enough, you get real amusement park tickets,” the Dane informed, seeing but not minding the Baltic’s miscalculation.

“That is actually... great,” Eduard raised his eyebrows. Estonia had mostly smaller traveling amusement parks which would make it more difficult to implement, but the idea was nice. “Though, for some reason, excuse me if I misjudge, I feel this wasn’t the thing you wanted to talk about when you asked me for coffee ‘asap’?”

Denmark’s smile widened and a small glimmer of excitement was present in his eyes, “Straight to the point, heh. But I wouldn’t find it so unbelievable to _just_ invite you out under the ruse of something new or urgent needing to be discussed.”

Eduard’s polite smile got more strained as the slight coloration of his cheeks betrayed him. Honestly, Mikkel found it amusing, even if slightly unexpected. He didn’t think Eduard would automatically go with such a mental route.

“But you’re right. I actually have a reason. I think you’ve read of an upcoming event in Scandinavia that quite a few of your own people signed up for.”

The gears turning in the Baltic’s head were almost visible as he tried to remember. Must’ve been months ago because his memory hadn’t apparently prioritized the info enough to keep it long-term.

“It has to do with the number 400.”

“...Oh. OH! The voyage Norway is going along with?” 

“With an authentically built Viking ship, yes. There's a second one due to overwhelming interest. He himself had to bail so I’m going instead,” the Dane replied, his gaze sharper, filled with intent and determination that reminded Eduard of the time when things were way different.

“Ah, pity. But you seem up for it so that’s good to hear. I wish you all the best of luck,” the Estonian said sincerely, this time his tea was just bearable enough.

“...And I have a spare spot booked. I was thinking just maybe, my former almost _protegé_ will want to come along to live up some true glory days,” Mikkel grinned in a way that showed he had clearly missed those days.

The Baltic would’ve been taken aback if weren’t it for the underling reference. Eduard leaned forward with his elbow on the table and a small answering grin of his own. “Hey now, I was no student of yours then. The only reason you could get past us in the first place was because you had a good enough bargain,” he said with a confidence that could not be left unacknowledged.

“As why I said almost. _But_ at one point though- “

“Doesn’t count here, we aren’t going on a crusade, _Christian_. Or what are we talking about?” 

The Dane paused at the brashness before nodding conceedingly. There was a small thrill in seeing the Baltic proud of those days when he, first as Mikkel and then as Christian, initially struggled to fend off the raiders near the Baltic coastline. 

“So you’re coming as I understand,” Mikkel stated more than asked, and he could see Eduard reeling that defiant aura back in as he realized his previous words suggested agreement. 

“I’m not actually sure if I could leave for more than a month,” the Estonian said, his mind jogging through the calendar he had practically memorized. The Dane chuckled.

“Come on, workaholic, let the government do some more paperwork for once. I want to see that bastard who sunk my good ships finally in an alliance with me.”

Eduard’s cheeks coloured again at the unexpected praise. He was a sucker for it to an unexplored extent and luckily noone really knew that Achilles heel about him. If the proposition were truly outrageous he’d still say no and that notion always calmed him. The Estonian hesitated.

“Well, it _is_ declared Sea Culture year in the country...”

“Good. It’s decided then...“ Mikkel paused with a questioning glance that did not match his tone, prompting the Baltic to nod and confirm. The Dane smiled as he stood up, finishing off the last of his tea and placing the now empty cup back on the table.

“...We set sail on Saturday, be prepared.”

“Already!?”

**Author's Note:**

> The app thing is somwthig my Danish friend showed me and I'm so envious xD
> 
> Also I would've LOVED to apply to that voyage thing for a few months. I read about it some time ago but the spots were filled quickly. I decided to use this concept for my indulgence anyhow haha.
> 
> This HAS potential to be continued though at the moment not sure if I will


End file.
